Wearing a Smaller Size of Your School Uniform does Feel Like Bondage?
by MsArtheart
Summary: [MARI X MEIKO][marimei] Time to put this theory into practice! ... *Yuri, F/F - and hella ecchi*


_**Here comes a kinky yet very light NSFW of our USC badasses: Kurihara Mari and Shiraki Meiko!**_

 _ **This fiction timeline happens through the events of chapter 46 and 47 of Prison School manga (episodes 7 and 8 of anime), Right in the USC last reunion before the final phase of DTO plan lol**_

 _ **Also, this fic focuses strictly on my headcanons/pov 's for the first arc [ where we unfortunately got so few cute MariMei moments! :T )**_

Ps:

 _ **(Thank you Gumbat-Senpai for your lovely marimei fanart and pov's! SZ )**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_ _[ the heartbeat!]_

* * *

 **::::: Underground Student Council's Room :::::**

Mari: So, the calm and fat one of that bunch of perverts also have his own secret, uh?

Hana: Is it _Round Andre's_ diary, Kaichou? Gimme, gimme, let me take a loo- Ugh, GROSS!

Meiko: Yes, it is. Now we have one more weakpoint from those morons to explore on our own benefit.

Hana: *Whispers* _What a eyesore…_

Mari: Finally our plans are back to it's axis, and all thanks to your sacrifice by wearing a smaller size of your uniform, Fukukaichou.

Meiko: It's only my duty as the Vice President of **USC** , Kaichou!

Mari: There's still a lot of things that have yet to be done. Hana, thank you for making tea to us today.

Hana: My pleasure, President!

Mari: Let's call it a day and take a rest, because tomorrow we will put into practice the final phase of _**D**_ _anshi_ _ **T**_ _aigaku_ _ **O**_ _perēshon!_

Hana: Hooray! See you tomorrow Kaichou, Fukukaichou!

Mari: Farewell.

Meiko: Bye, Hana!

Mari: Now you, Vice President... Dealing with those inmates piece-of-nothing in such tight clothing must have left you exhausted. You deserve a good rest after a _necessary_ bath.

Meiko: I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I've been dealing with those worthless waste all this time that I exposed your excellency in such unpleasant presence!

Mari: Your presence is not unpleasant, Fukukaichou. However, you definitely need to clean up from those filthy boys. Follow me.

Meiko: Yes!

 _~ Both members of USC exits the Student Council's room on a trail of sweat left by the Prison Warden~_

* * *

 **::::: Bath area in use by Underground Student Council :::::**

"Wait here while I undress myself."

Meiko -taken by the strong feeling of guilt- only nods to the order given from her superior.

"I hope you to brush your teeth before we start bathing. It would be unhygienic to use the public bathtub with a mouth flooded in bacteria. And do not take off your clothes without my consent. I will take off my clothes first. "

Meiko quickly buttoned her already half-open white shirt and bowed in shame, fearing Kurihara's fury. While the blunette one turned her back and headed to bathtub area, Meiko headed to her designed locker and picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste, then headed to the sink.

 _"I'm not in position to contradict my Kaichou's orders. I could only wish she would forgive me someday..._ _ ***PTCH!***_ _Damn... I feel so embarrassed that I can't even look at the mirror... What a bad joke I am! But even being this shitty person I can't left my President waiting for me."_

Then Meiko walks away from the sink, leaving a new trail of sweat on the tiled floor.

"Kaichou...?"

The bathtub area was foggy due the hot steam.

"I'm in the showers area."

"Where do you want me to start to lather you, Kaich-"

"No. Today I will bathe by myself. You will do the same, **but still dressed up in your uniform."**

"A-AS YOU WISH, MA'AM!"

Meiko grabbed the water hose with shaking hands and lift it up to her head. The now wet clothes clung to her skin as if they were shrinking in her body... This is a suffocating sensation, but she could do nothing but accept the punishment.

 _"She's still mad at me and all the blame goes on that moron called Wakamoto Shingo and his fucking loud mouth... But I swear I will make him pay._ _ **Sooner. Or. Later.**_ _"_

"Fukukaichou."

"Y-YES!"

"Shower yourself with only water won't clean you up fully. Use the liquid soap without show a single piece of your skin."

' _Is that even possible...?'_ "Right…"

Meiko tried to lather herself with liquid soap by all the ways possible and still fully dressed. Even washing herself up through the tight uniform, she was far from feeling totally clean. Quite the opposite... Meiko felt like she was a genuine scum for hiding the truth from Mari. As long as the water drops falls on her body, Meiko reminds herself how this suffocating punishment happened by her own and only fault; all because of her lack of confidence and self-control. Furthermore, Meiko felt haunted by the thought of disappointing her beloved _Kaichou—_

But what hurts the most for Meiko is not being able to see the _satisfied_ expression on her superior's face while watching her in such agony.

"It's _torture_ , Kaichou... All this steam forbidding me from seeing you is even beyond torture..."

The _Warden_ could no longer restrain her musings and whimpers.

"Very well."

Mari approaches to a Meiko who almost failed her knees because of the naked sight of her President. The iconic Chairwoman of the **U** nderground **S** tudent **C** ouncil leans one arm on the beige-colored tile and the other arm between the huge bosom of her Vice-prez. She takes the tip of her soaked fingers into Meiko's lower lip and glides them gently from side to side.

"Open your mouth."

"Y... Yes, Kaichou."

She pushed her wet fingers into Meiko's mouth without even waiting for the high school _Bodybuilder_ to open her mouth fully.

"... **Lick it clean.** "

Meiko only nods and quickly wiped the tip of her mistress's fingers.

Mari enjoyed every muffled pant and movement Meiko made with her tongue. She decided to move away from the wall of tiles to get a better sight of the very bothered Meiko. Now only the tip of her thumb was inside the Fufukaichou's mouth; the others four fingers was gently caressing her jawline.

"Feel yourself **without biting my thumb.** "

The said order produced a powerful and very delightful shockwave on the warden's body that almost made her loose her balance, but her great equilibrium prevent her from falling. Meiko doesn't need any other order to feel aroused, but she was eager to entertain _her_ Kaichou, the one who did not turn away her lascivious gaze from her face.

The warden slowly closed her eyes and slipped down her hands through her thighs covered by a soaked pantyhose. She repeats this movement for a while until she reaches her white school shirt. Meiko touched button by button and almost opened one, but then she reminds herself the first order given to her and runs her middle and ring fingers through the covered nipple -squeezing it with a certain force as self-punishment for the almost made action of disobedience-.

Not even Mari could retain her composure for this long… Well, how could she? How so, with a tongue that slides her thumb in a sexy and inviting way...? But she could not forget that everything happening right now is an action of punishment... _Well, punishment on her part._ After all, Meiko's neglect cost the full trust and success of the well-orchestrated _**DTO**_ plan; and Mari could not let such purposeful carelessness just slip by. If she let it pass, she would have to accept the risk of these mistakes becoming routine -and ruining the entire plan because of a little and stupid sloppiness like this is far from an option-.

…On the other hand, to be in front of Meiko right now and see her wet clothes bathed in her own sweat mixed with water…

 _...This could turn the punishment into something completely different._

"I will touch you."

The sentence was barely heard. It was _felt_ when Mari shifted her posture and slid both her thighs between the left thigh covered by the thin and soggy fabric that was Meiko's pantyhose. She immediately supported both her hands on the tiles so she would not let Meiko drags her down to the floor—

All because her actions melted the Fukukaichou's body completely.

Their bodies are dangerously close to each other, and Mari is only a few millimeters away from Meiko's pink ears right now.

"Stand up."

The whispered order renewed Meiko's forces. She stood up as fast as a bolt and righted her posture. This move increased the contact of their bodies and made both girls let out a muffled moan.

…Then Meiko realized.

 _"I'm caressing the middle of kaichou's back! My other hand is in her rear without her consent! I need to apologize ASAP!"_

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka... Kaich-"—

Meiko felt Mari's hands above her own. Her body started to tremble and sweat until the President took guide of both hands and slid it down on her own thigh.

 _This delicious sensation was running free through their bodies…_

"Hmmmm..."

 _Mari now possess full control of Meiko's actions now._

 _She could do whatever she wants with Meiko's hands…._

… _ **Even-**_

" _Ahh~_ ~.."

 _Both hands reached a dangerous part of the Vice President's body..._

"Meiko..."

Mari's voice was barely audible due her _arousal._

"I will undress you".

This last proclain wakes up Meiko completely from her own daze.

"B-BUT I WOULD BE DISOBEYING YOUR ORDER!"

Neither Meiko knew where she gathered enough strength to reply Mari, but she did anyway. The said Kaichou looked at her with condescending yet _**lustful**_ eyes.

"It's ok. I'm the one doing it so you are not breaking any rule."

"Ka… Kaichou..."

Meiko couldn't stop herself from blushing. She tried her best to not look at the calm and careful hands that began to undress her _, but the temptation is so dangerously strong~..._ Even stronger was her desire to admire Mari's expression while she was touching her uniform.

 _Temptation indeed got the best of her._

So, when Meiko looked at her President's cerulean eyes…

It was the exact moment Mari unbuttoned Meiko's soaked skirt and pulled her panties off along with her pantyhose, following the whole movement by crouching her own body.

"K-KAICHOU!"

 _Meiko Nosebleeds._

Yet Mari looked at her with enigmatic eyes and a neutral expression while Meiko was slowly leaning over the tile wall and almost passing out due the amount of blood loss through her nostrils. It was impossible for Meiko to guess what was going on in her Kaichou's mind. All she could do was allow Mari to keep doing _**whatever**_ she was willing to do without protest- Well, even if Meiko _dare_ to do any unexpected move now, another severe punishment will await for her. So, all Meiko really did was close her eyes and lean her head over the beige colored tile, turning her face away from Mari's sight…

 _...A totally vain attitude, we need to say._

Because as she stopped her sight sense, she woke her four other senses.

Meiko inevitably became _hypersensitive_ now—

And her beloved president was still touching her-

Luckily or not, Mari wasn't taking much time undressing her but she wasn't _**that fast**_ _either._ Mari's hands slides down on both Meiko's sides very carefully, and this move sent shivers on her body in such pleasurable way. Meiko was sinking in this heaty feeling of pure _desire…_

It made Meiko's transpiration increase and warm up in an almost unbearable grade.

"I... Don't think I…"

Mari ignored Meiko completely. She was just _so focused_ in her moves... Maybe too much focused on the "task" to notice the blood drops and heat mix down on Meiko's white shirt. She slowly unbuttoned said uniform button by button, enjoying the feeling of her fingers trespassing between the soaked fabric and the heaty and slippery skin in front of her.

 _After a painful yet pleasurable pair of seconds, Mari undressed the Vice President fully._

"Look at me."

"Right..."

As soon as Meiko slowly turned her face down and opened one of her eyes to see Mari, she felt a very warm and wet lips touching hers.

 _Mari kissed her tenderly._

"...And done. Now you can clean up yourself properly. Once finished, there will be a new dry uniform in your locker and a hair dryer above the sink. I will head to our quarters first, so take your time in bathing."

 _~ And Mari left a petrified and sweat-soaked Vice president in the bathroom area ~_

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

…Ok, not yet. There's still an Omake~

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **::::: Kaichou's Bedroom :::::**

"Hm...…."

 _She produces a long lick on her right thumb._

 _And slides down her left hand from her tight to her navel._

"...Fukukaichou…"

 _She slowly flips her belly down into the bed._

"Tch..."

 _Mari_ _ **moans.**_

"How weak of myself..."

 _She began to touch herself._

"My..."

Spasm….

"…Hmm…"

 _She bites hard her pillow._

"...Meiko..."

 _Ber bed_ _ **cracks.**_

"Aaaah~~"

… _Climax._

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **(010417)**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I have a funny history about this pairing… I was browsing at Eastern digital seas :V (meaning: Pixiv) until I found a curious fanart. At first I thought it was a very ooc Shiznat fanart then I kinda ignored it…**_

 _ **(Of course I kept the source safe and near, right? :v )**_

 _ **Then on early Aprils I decided to take a look about these "Prison School" series…**_

 _ *****SPOILER ALERT: I REGRET NOTHING! THIS SHITTY MANGA IS SO MUCHAFUCKING GOOD! *****_

 _ **And Bang! New Shipp for me to get crazy about XDD**_

 _ **Oh, here's the link of this amazing fanart:**_

 _ **pixiv net /member_ ?mode=medium &illust_id=61576098**_


End file.
